¿Ayuda?
by hina inuzuka
Summary: Lee se da cuenta por accidente de que kiba esta enamorado de hinata ahora el le ayudara a declararle su amor muuy a su "estilo" parejas kibahina y muuy leve nejitenten


Iniciando proyecto xxx parejas kibahina y leetenten

**Bueno pues e aquí otro fic de hina inuzuka osea yo nnu bueno pues espero que les guste y los dejo con mi fic **

**Aclaración: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen uu, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sempai **

Era un mañana como cualquier otra para Inuzuka Kiba, excepto que nunca se iba a imaginar lo que paso

En esos momentos estaba en frente de la mansión Hyuuga con un ramo de flores blancas, con una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón y vestido de traje y sin recordar muy bien como había llegado asta ese punto cuando por su mente pasaron una y otra vez estas palabras:

"_!!HOO.. la llama de la juventud arde en ti Kiba !!"_

**Flash back**

El chico Inuzuka se levantaba tarde como siempre, pero la diferencia era que ahora no tenía entrenamiento y no tenia que salir corriendo. Salio de su habitación y bajo de las escaleras para dirigirse ala cocina para almorzar cuando vio a su hermana alimentando a sus perros le dio los buenos días y entonces se preparo un plato de cereal y se sentó

-Oye Kiba por que no estas en tu entrenamiento? -decía Hana mientras miraba a Kiba masticando el cereal

Porñam q mm no ay entrañamñam-kiba se encontraba masticando y ablando al mismo tiempo

Kiba eso es asqueroso –decía Hana mirando a Kiba con asco.-sabes mejor voy sacar a los perros a pasear, a y por cierto ya alimente a akamaru bueno chao –Hana salía de ahí seguida de sus perros mientras kiba hacia una señal de adiós

Termino su almuerzo y luego fue por akamaru y salio, aunque sin rumbo solo quería pasear un poco. El brincaba de árbol en árbol Seguido por su perro

Seguía sin rumbo y ya levaba un buen rato a si pero después vio a shino entrenando solo y como el no tenia nada que hacer decidió bajar un rato seguido de akamaru

-hola shino!!- pronuncio el Inuzuka mientras veía a shino que paraba de entrenar

-hola-dijo shino seriamente…como es costumbre

-mm si te interrumpo mucho me voy –decía el castaño por que no lo veía muy "feliz" de verle

-no –exclamo seriamente shino –como sea ya estaba por terminar

-Mm claro eto y que vas a hacer?-preguntaba kiba

-Descansar

-Claro

Caminaron hacia un parque y se sentaron en una banca lo curioso era que no había nadie mas que ellos dos y una chica x que corría por el parque haciendo ejercicio

Ya sentados shino se decidió a hablarle ya que veía muy pensativo a kiba y el sabía quien es la persona que ocupa sus pensamientos

-y nunca piensas decírselo a hinata –aunque no lo pareciera shino era el mejor amigo de kiba bueno el mejor amigo humano de kiba ya que el mejor amigo de kiba era akamaru

-claro que no shino sabes que si se lo digiera la respuesta seria un no además… se perfectamente que ella…esta enamorada de ese baka de naruto-kiba se encontraba muy triste al tener que decir eso pero el sabia que esa era la cruda realidad

-Tal vez, pero uno nunca sabe, deberías intentarlo, además aunque sea un no te quitarías un gran peso de en sima

¡! CLARO QUE NO PIENSO DCIRLE A HINATA QUE LA AMO ¡!-kiba se había enfadado le molestaba mucho la idea de perder a la chica que amaba

Kiba…cálmate te están oyendo –exclamaba shino tranquilamente

_-Ehh?¿ pero no había nadie en el parque mas que esa chica así qu….. _

-"!!HOO.. la llama de la juventud arde en ti kiba!!"

Kiba se había quedado en shok, estaba paralizado, sabia perfectamente de quien era esa voz y esas palabras no podía pertenecer a nadie mas que el alumno de mayto gay… Rock Lee

**Bueno fin de el cap bueno les voy a explicar unas cosas lo más breve posible bueno el fic se va a dividir en 4 o 5 capítulos los primeros dos son de flash back para explicar como kiba llego hasta ese punto y los otros dos o tres son para después de que termina el flash back.**

**Bueno solo espero que les aya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios, criticas o cualquier otra cosa si nn bueno en fin chao **


End file.
